Dear God
by RaiKuni
Summary: "Tuhanku.. aku mohon dekap dia"


"Tuhanku.. Aku mohon dekap dia"

Dari Lagu [Dear God—avenged sevenfold]

 **Dear God**

.

.

.

Touken Ranbu (c) Nitroplus

.

.

.

Tsurumaru Kuninaga

Ichigo Hitofuri

Ishikirimaru

Shishiou

Otegine

.

.

.

.

Warning: ini ampas sumpah [Ku mengganti kata Her menjadi Him]

.

.

.

.

Shishiou membisu di ambang pintu. Sesuatu menghantam dadanya dengan keras, dimana sebuah hati rapuh berselimut kristal hancur pada detik itu juga. Bukan, bukan karena celotehan panjang Mikazuki-sensei tadi pagi, bukan pula gebrakan Hasebe-sensei yang selalu memarahinya. Namun sesuatu yang lebih menyakitkan daripada itu

Shishiou hanya bisa menatap tak percaya, dimana orang terkasih—Tsurumaru Kuninaga asik mencumbu mesra pemuda Hitofuri di hadapannya

Bila dihitung, sudah berkali kali shishiou mendapati Sang kekasih seperti ini. Berpegangan mesra, bersenda gurau, berkencan ataupun berpelukan dengan orang yang sama sekali bukan dirinya. Semua itu ia lihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri

Namun ia hanya diam

Menepis semuanya dengan pikiran positif. Toh Tsurumaru masih mencintainya

Tapi kali ini... Bagaimana bisa dia percaya?

"Sshhh"

Ketika sebuah lamunan buyar, sebuah tangan menutup matanya. Suara itu.. Ishikirimaru

"Jangan lihat"

Suara lembut mengalun, ketika sebuah tubuh bergetar mengeluarkan luapan emosi tak terbendung. Mereka diam.. Shishiou menangis

Sebuah isak tangis kecil membuat dua insan menghentikan aktifitas nya. Kelereng amber membulat tatkala menyaksikan kehancuran sang kekasih

"Shishiou! "

Tsurumaru melompat dari tempat duduknya, mendekati sang kekasih dengan perlahan. Pacuan jantung dan sekelebat rasa khawatir menghampiri tatkala bulir bening kian menderas

Bagaimanapun shishiou adalah pemuda yang ceria..

Sisi lemah ini.. Tubuh rapuh ini.. Shishiou terluka

"Sensei.. Apa yang Anda lakukan?! "

Ucapan ketus disertai tatapan sinis menusuk Ishikirimaru, dua pasang mata memulai konflik

"Shishiou.. Kau—"

 **PLAAAKK**

Tangan pucat di tepis oleh Ishikirimaru. Ia maju menghadang

Toh.. Ia tau bahwa sang pirang terlalu rapuh untuk melawan

"Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri, Kuninaga"

"Hah? "

Tatapan tidak suka dengan nada keras menggema dalam ruangan. Beberapa siswa yang lewat hanya bisa saling pandang

"Bermesraan dan mencumbu seseorang di dalam kelas termasuk pelanggaran tata tertib sekolah. Lagipula berani beraninya kau melakukan hal demikian di depan kekasihmu sendiri"

"Hah? Aku tidak serius melakukannya!"

"Tetap saja kau melakukannya"

"Apa hubungannya denganmu? Toh aku masih mencintai shishiou"

"Hubungannya adalah Shishiou merupakan anak didikku"

Aduan lidah dan tatapan tajam membuat sang pirang mundur perlahan, ditatap nya pemuda manis bermarga Hitofuri dengan tatapan kosong

Ah.. Dia juga..

 **BRAAKK**

Sebuah kursi di tendang ke samping, Tsurumaru memulai perang fisik. Ia marah.. Ia tidak suka disalahkan..

Walau kenyataan berkata demikian

"Kau mau melawan ku, kuninaga? "

 **SREEK**

Kerah baju siswa ditarik kasar, sang guru tidak peduli bila ia dipecat nantinya ataupun diberi sanksi berat oleh kepala sekolah.. Yang ia pedulikan hanyalah sosok pirang dan sikap keterlaluan Tsurumaru Kuninaga

"Kau...!!—"

"Sudahlah"

Shishiou membuka mulutnya, tersenyum pasrah.. Hening melanda tatkala kerongkongan nya kering saat ingin berbicara. Tidak ada lagi yang harus diperjuangkan

Ini sudah melampaui batas

"... Kita.. Akhiri saja semuanya ya? Tsurumaru"

Bulir bening kembali turun, walau senyum hangat terlukis namun mata tidak pernah berbohong

Hatinya hancur

Dia terombang ambing dalam sebuah rasa

"Shishiou.. Tidak! Aku—"

"Lagipula.. Hitofuri-san.. Hitofuri-san lebih baik dariku"

Kedua manik amber pemuda berambut terang itu terbelalak, terbesit rasa bersalah yang teramat. Ichigo Hitofuri memisahkan dua insan

"Aku.. Pergi "

 _Tidak.. Jangan.._

"SHISHIOU! "

Sebuah tangan besar menghadang, ishikirimaru diam dengan tatapan tajam

"Biarkan dia pergi.. Kau terlalu hina untuknya"

 *** _Dear God_**

 **Drap.. Drap.. Drap**

Kaki jenjang berlari cepat, menyusuri koridor kosong tanpa ragu. Shishiou menggumamkan hal tidak jelas, meluapkan segala emosinya dalam derap langkah berat nya

Kemana?

Ntahlah.. Yang pasti menjauh.. Jauh dari siapapun

Jauh dari apapun

Jauh dari Tsurumaru Kuninaga

 **BRUGH**

"Ah! Gomen shishiou, kau tak apa..

Bisa berdiri? Kemari"

Seseorang menabraknya, uluran tangan pucat diabaikan oleh sang pirang. Air mata kembali membanjiri, bagaimana cara untuk menghentikan nya? Ia tidak tau

Kenapa?

Shishiou hanya... Tidak tau apa apa

"Eh? Sesakit itukah?"

Pemuda di hadapannya berlutut, menarik pelan dagu sang lawan, heran dengan beberapa tetes air mata yang keluar

Kedua kelereng jernih membulat, ah ia mengerti.. Ia mengerti.. sangat sangat mengerti

Otegine membuka tangannya, mendekap tubuh ringkih, sesekali mengelus surai terang. Membiarkannya menangis sejadi jadinya. Toh otegine tidak masalah

Bahkan ketika seorang siswa ber name tag Tonbokiri lewat dan menanyakan nya... Ia hanya tersenyum

"Mari bicara, ne? Shishiou"

 ** _*Dear God_**

Dua iris sejernih lautan menatap nanar jalanan siang itu. Udaranya dingin sangat dingin sampai sampai hatinya tak lagi merasakan kehangatan

 _A lonely road crossed another cold state line_

[Jalan yang senyap melintasi batas negara yang dingin]

 _Miles away from those I love, purpose hard to find_

[Jauh dari orang-orang yang kucinta, terasa sulit tuk temukan tujuan]

"Seperti itu.. "

Otegine mengusap pelan pucuk kepala pirang, tersenyum tulus kemudian mulai kembali mendekap

"Sudahlah.. Jangan menangis lagi"

Hangat

"Orang seperti itu.. Tidak layak kau tangisi"

Sebuah jempol tangan menyapu jejak air mata, otegine terdiam sesaat..

Ini bukanlah Shishiou yang ia kenal

Sosok ini bahkan lebih rapuh dari seorang Yamanbagiri Kunihiro..

".. Aku.. "

"Sshh.. Kau masih punya aku"

Shishiou menarik senyum simpul, benar.. Tidak ada yang perlu di takutkan..

Tidak ada yang perlu ditangisi lagi

Namun mengapa semua air mata ini tak bisa berhenti?

" ** _Aku.. Tsurumaru Kuninaga, akan selalu berada di sisimu! Selamanya!"_**

 _While I recall all the words you spoke to me_

[Saat kuingat semua kata-katamu kepadaku]

 _Can't help but wish that I was there_

[Sangat ingin kuberada di sana]

 _Back where I'd love to be, oh yeah_

[Kembali ke tempat yang kusuka, oh yeah]

Tidak bisa.. Ia lemah

Bahkan untuk menghentikan deraian air mata dan kepahitan realita saja ia tidak bisa..

Sungguh..

"Shishiou"

Suara berat membuat kedua Lazuardi nya melirik. Ishikirimaru..

Sebuah syal hangat melingkari leher shishiou. Syal rajutan kecil dengan gaya khas ishikirimaru saat musim dingin

"Kami pergi sebentar, otegine. Masuk lah ke kelasmu"

Ucapan itu terkesan datar, tidak ada hal lain selain anggukan kecil sebagai jawaban

Tangan besar menariknya dengan lembut, hanya butuh 3 menit sampai semuanya hilang dalam salju

"Shishiou... "

 ** _*Dear God_**

"Kita mau kemana.. Sensei? "

Sebuah pertanyaan kecil dengan suara serak membuat perhatian Ishikirimaru teralih, ia menoleh kemudian tersenyum pelan

"Ke sebuah tempat yang jauh.. Jauh sekali.. Dimana kau bisa berteriak melepas segalanya"

Lazuardi sedikit berbinar, ia mengambil senyum simpul sebagai jawaban. Jalanan masih sepi, diisi tumpukan salju kala itu

Semua sepi

Dan sunyi

 _Dear God the only thing I ask of you is_

[Tuhanku, satu-satunya yang kupinta darimu adalah]

 _to hold him when I'm not around,_

[dekaplah ia saat aku tak di sisinya]

 _when I'm much too far awa_ y

[Saat aku sangat jauh darinya]

"Kau mau bukan? Shishiou"

"Tentu saja.. Hanya untuk kali ini.. Aku ingin pergi jauh"

Kedua iris tertutup

 _We all need that person who can be true to you_

[Kita semua butuh seseorang yang bisa jujur padamu]

 _But I left him when I found him_

[Namun kutinggalkan ia saat tlah kutemukan]

 _And now I wish I'd stayed_

[Dan kini aku berharap tetap di sana]

"Kau.. Sangat rapuh"

 _'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired_

[Karna aku kesepian dan aku lelah]

Aku tau sensei.. Aku tau"

 ** _Tsurumaru Kuninaga.._**

 _I'm missing you again_

[Aku merindukanmu lagi ]

 _Once again_

[Sekali lagi]

 ** _*Dear God_**

"ARGHH! "

Tsurumaru mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Semuanya kacau.. Dia lah yang mempermainkan cinta

Dialah yang mempermainkan perasaan

Sedangkan ia bahkan tidak pernah menyalahkan dirinya sendiri

"Tsurumaru-dono"

"Diamlah Ichigo"

Amber menatap jendela kelas, memperhatikan jalanan bersalju yang menjadi tandus di matanya

 _There's nothing here for me on this barren road_

[Tak ada apa-apa lagi untukku di jalan tandus ini]

 _There's no one here while the city sleeps_

[Tak ada orang lagi di sini saat kota terlelap]

 _And all the shops are closed_

[Dan semua toko tutup]

"Aku.. Shishiou akan selalu mencintaimu! Begitu bukan? Haha"

"Ano ne.. Bagaimana kalau kita buat kejutan yang lebih besar? "

"Tsurumaru! Kau hebat! "

"Shishiou"

Tsurumaru Kuninaga.. Hanya bisa menyalahkan dirinya sendiri

 _Can't help but think of the times I've had with you_

[Terkenang saat-saat yang kunikmati bersamamu]

 _Pictures and some memories will have to help me through, oh yeah_

[Gambar dan kenangan akan membantuku lewati masa sulit ini, oh yeah]

 **BRAK**

Tsurumaru membanting kursi, mengambil jaket nya dengan kasar dan berlari pergi

"TSURUMARU-DONO! ANDA MAU KEMANA?! "

Seruan yang diabaikan

Shishiou..

 ** _Drap drap drap_**

Pemuda albino berlari cepat, menyusuri taman sekolah dan berbagai tempat di sekitar nya. Masa bodoh dengan sekolah, masa bodoh dengan Ichigo, masa bodoh dengan semua tatapan heran orang lain

Yang tsurumaru pedulikan hanyalah seorang Shishiou

"SHISHIOU! "

Sudah beratus meter dari arah sekolah, semua deretan toko telah disusuri.. Taman sekolah bahkan taman umum dan sebuah lorong sempit telah di lewati. Namun tak ada jejak sang pirang

 ** _"Bunga apa ini? Kau benar benar mengagetkan ku.. Kau pikir aku sudah mati begitu? "_**

 ** _"Hey hey jangan marah shishiou.. Aku membeli ini dengan segenap hatiku"_**

 ** _Tangan halus tsurumaru membelai lembut surai sang kekasih, yang dibelai hanya terkekeh perlahan_**

 ** _"Lagipula baju apa itu? Kau pikir kita ada di jaman apa? "_**

 ** _Manik amber menangkap keganjilan pada pakaian sang kekasih.. Lebih tampak seperti.. Orang dulu? Ntah apa itu tsurumaru tidak peduli_**

 ** _"Aku hanya teringat, jii-chan menyukai baju ini"_**

 ** _Biarlah.. Toh shishiou masih tetap cantik_**

 ** _"Jii-chan.. Ya? "_**

 ** _"Dia orang yang spesial"_**

"SHISHIOU!! "

Tsurumaru memacu napasnya, terduduk di tumpukan salju sembari mengacak surai putih

Aarrgh! Rasanya ia sangat ingin mati

"Shishiou.. "

 _Dear God the only thing I ask of you is_

[Tuhanku, satu-satunya yang kupinta darimu adalah]

 _to hold him when I'm not around,_

[dekaplah ia saat aku tak di sisinya]

 _when I'm much too far away_

[Saat aku sangat jauh darinya]

"Tsurumaru? "

Sebuah suara berat berasal dari seseorang di sampingnya. Iris amber melirik, ia terkejut

"Mitsu-bou? "

Shokudaikiri Mitsusada merangkup tangan pucat itu, menariknya perlahan

"Ada apa? "

"Aku.. Hanya.. "

"Kau melukai seseorang, begitu? "

 _We all need that person who can be true to you_

[Kita semua butuh seseorang yang bisa jujur pada mu]

".. Benar"

 _But I left him when I found him_

[Namun kutinggalkan ia saat tlah kutemukan]

 **PUK**

Tepukan di bahu membuat Tsurumaru mengadah, menatap satu satunya mata yang ada di hadapannya

"Pergilah.. Cari Otegine dan tanyakan padanya"

Iris amber membulat, ia mengangguk kembali berlari.. Berlari tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi

Hanya satu yang dibutuhkan

Dimana.. shishiou?

 _And now I wish I'd stayed_

[Dan kini aku berharap tetap di sana]

' _Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired_

[Karna aku kesepian dan aku lelah]

Shishiou..

 _I'm missing you again oh no_

[Aku merindukanmu lagi oh tidak]

Sepasang Lazuardi melebar takjub, hamparan laut jernih ada di depannya. Tebing tinggi menjulang merupakan pijakan yang ia pilih

Berdua... Hanya berdua

Sepasang tangan memeluknya dari belakang, menghembuskan nafas hangat menyapu hawa dingin yang menyerang leher sang lawan

"Keluarkan saja semua.. Berteriak dan menangislah disini.. "

Shishiou terdiam menatap laut

Linangan kembali membasahi wajahnya. Sungguh ia berteriak sekarang, dengan dekapan sang guru, ia aman

teriakan keputus asaan ia lontarkan. Segalanya.. Sampai kerongkongannya kesakitan

Ia tidak peduli

Terduduk perlahan, shishiou tidak mengerti.. Ia menjadi emosional

"Kau memilih cinta yang salah.. Shishiou"

Kembali lagi, shishiou kembali pada perputaran kesedihan

Ia jatuh

Dalam

Lebih dalam

Lalu tertusuk ujung realita

 _Well, Some search never finding a way_

[Memang, kadang pencarian tak menemukan hasil]

 _Before long they waste away_

[Sekejap semuanya sirna]

"Aku menyayangimu lebih dari apapun. Aku menemukan cintamu, shishiou"

 _I found you, something told me to stay_

[Kutemukan dirimu, sesuatu berkata padaku 'tuk tinggal]

Shishiou menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam dada bidang itu, mencari kehangatan dalam dinginnya realita

Ia kembali berteriak

Ia menjerit

Ia menangis

 _I gave in, to selfish ways_

[Aku menyerah dengan caraku sendiri]

"Aku merindukanmu, Shishiou"

 _And how I miss someone to hold_

[Dan betapa aku merindukan seseorang untuk kudekap]

 ** _*Dear God_**

 **BRAAKK**

"OTEGINE! "

Pintu kelas dibuka secara kasar, Tsurumaru terengah di ambang pintu, tidak mempedulikan pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung dan puluhan pasang mata yang menatapnya

Tsurumaru menarik paksa otegine, mengabaikan Mikazuki-sensei yang hanya bisa mengelus dada. Pasrah

"Ada apa?"

"Dimana shishiou?! "

"Untuk apa kau mencarinya? "

Nada sinis dikeluarkan oleh sang lawan, otegine menatap tidak suka

"Katakan saja otegine! Aku.. Aku akan meminta maaf padanya"

"Kau pikir dirimu yang hina bisa dimaafkan, begitu? "

Tsurumaru mematung diam

"Sudahlah"

Otegine berbalik, ia menatap ke arah depan dengan tatapan kosong

"Hanya untuk kali ini saja.. Beritahu aku otegine"

 _when hope begins to fade..._

[Saat harapan mulai redup...]

"Ishikirimaru-sensei"

Gumaman demi gumaman selalu keluar dari bibir Tsurumaru, ia memacu kendaraannya, menatap ke segala arah.

Dimana?

Dimana?

 _A lonely road crossed another cold state line_

[Jalan yang senyap melintasi batas negara yang dingin]

 _Miles away from those I love, purpose hard to find_

[Jauh dari orang-orang yang kucinta, terasa sulit tuk temukan tujuan]

Sudah belasan orang yang Tsurumaru temui dan semua berkata tidak untuk pertanyaannya

Harapan kian menipis

Tidak ada hari esok.. Tidak ada alasan untuk meminta maaf esok hari

Harus sekarang!

Demi apapun Tsurumaru tidak akan rela sang kekasih meninggalkannya dan berpaling

Ia tidak rela!

"Aku egois"

"Pergilah ke laut"

Seseorang berkata demikian, Tsurumaru menoleh, mendapati sosok pendek dengan rambut aneh menyerupai sayap burung

"Cepat"

Dan itulah yang ia lakukan

"SHISHIOU!! "

 _Dear God the only thing I ask of you is_

[Tuhanku, satu-satunya yang kupinta darimu adalah]

 _to hold him when I'm not around,_

[dekaplah ia saat aku tak di sisinya]

 _when I'm much too far away_

[Saat aku sangat jauh darinya]

"Sensei... Terimakasih"

Sebuah senyuman kecil menghangatkan hati Ishikirimaru, sosok indah di hadapannya adalah Shishiou.. Shishiou yang selalu ia pandang.

Sosok yang telah mengambil hatinya

Sosok yang selalu membuatnya kesal karena berbagai kejahilannya

Sosok cantik.. Malaikat kecilnya

 _We all need that person who can be true to you_

[Kita semua butuh seseorang yang bisa jujur pada mu]

"Apa kau.. akan melupakan Tsurumaru? "

Shishiou memandang langit

"Iya"

 _But I left him when I found him_

[Namun kutinggalkan ia saat tlah kutemukan]

 _And now I wish I'd stayed_

[Dan kini aku berharap tetap di sana]

"Aku sudah lelah"

' _Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired_

[Karna aku kesepian dan aku lelah]

Ishikirimaru mengecup pelan dahi shishiou. Sang empu sendiri tidak risih diperlakukan demikian.. Toh tidak ada lagi orang yang mengganjal di hatinya

"Aku ingin pulang"

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumahmu Shishiou"

Shishiou menggeleng perlahan, ia menatap sang guru lekat. Memperhatikan betapa tegasnya rahang dan raut wajahnya. Betapa sucinya hati itu

"Aku.. Ingin pulang ke rumah jii-chan"

"Hei shishiou.. Jika suatu hari nanti aku menyakitimu.. Hukum aku"

"—karena aku tidak bisa menghukumnya"

 _I'm missing you again oh no_

[Aku merindukanmu lagi oh tidak]

 _Once again_

[Sekali lagi]

"Jii-chan? Maksudmu—"

Shishiou tersenyum hangat, menghempaskan tubuhnya ke belakang. Tebing tinggi dengan laut dibawahnya mungkin adalah tempat yang bagus

"Sayonara ne"

Ia jatuh.. Terjun di saat saat menyakitkan

Tangan besar ingin meraihnya, jeritan panggilan memekakkan telinga

Ah tidak.. Semuanya mulai aneh

"TIDAK!! SHISHIOU! "

Tsurumaru kah?

Lazuardi tertutup

 **BYUURRR**

 _Dear God the only thing I ask of you_

 _is to hold him when I'm not around,_

 _when I'm much too far away_

Ah Dingin..

Dear God

-fin-


End file.
